Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a shovel that includes a swiveling motor driven by electric power accumulated in a power storage device.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a shovel that maintains driving of an electric swivel system by increasing an output of an engine by reducing an output of a power storage system in a case where an abnormality of the power storage system is detected is known.